Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson
PiZap_1437629559203.jpg PiZap_1437655013636.jpg erzavsbenX.JPG Backgrounder_(278).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Description Heroes given the ability to use many powers. Can Erza's armors match Ben's aliens? Interlude Wiz: These two are strong, powerful, have powers for any situation and are willing to sacrifice themselves for their friends and the greater good of mankind. Boomstick: Massive swords and boobs against giant aliens and lasers?! I'm gonna enjoy this one! Erza Scarlet, the new master of Fairy Tail. Wiz: Ben Tennyson, the Wielder of the Omnitrix. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Erza Scarlet Wiz: Earthland... Boomstick: A lame name for Fairy Tail's version of Earth. Wiz: It has many countries, one of which is being Fiorre. And in this country lies a legendary knight, considered as the scariest woman in the world. Boomstick: Hey! You stole my line! Wiz: Whatever. Where was I? Right. The scariest woman in the world, Erza Scarlet. Boomstick: Damn she's hot. But don't let those good looks fool you. She kinda had a rough childhood. Wiz: Erza was orphaned at a very young age and was forced into slavery by building a tower designed to revive a dark wizard. Boomstick: Voldermort? Wiz: No. I meant Zeref. Boomstick: Oh. Alright then. During her time in the horror tower, Erza discovered that she can use magic. I feel like all that's missing is a giant, bearded guy that tells her she's a wizard. Wiz: Stop mentioning Harry Potter, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh shut up. Wiz: After escaping the Tower of Heaven, -- yes it's called that -- Erza found the wizardry guild, Fairy Tail. Boomstick: I'm telling you! She's freaking Harry Pot--''' Wiz: We've talked about this, Boomstick! '''Boomstick: Fine, fine... Dumbass. Wiz: Why do I still work with you...?(sighs) Anyway, in this guild is where Erza developed new friendships and even friendly rivalries. Eventually becoming an S-Class wizard because of her skills and powers, she gained a title that stuck with her throughout her life. Boomstick: She was called Titania and for a good reason. Erza has a magic called The Knight, a specific type of Requip Magic that allows the user to summon swords and armors and swap them out with more armors. Basically Iron Man. With Magic. Wiz: According to her, Erza has 100 different types of armors and 200 different types of swords. Though this seems impressive, there's a catch. Erza's pocket dimensions can only carry so much armor, which is why she leaves some of them behind and brings only what she needs. Despite this flaw, Erza is skilled enough to use what she has. The true definition of quality over quantity. Boomstick: Though she has a hundred armors, she's only shown a few of them. She has the Heaven's Wheel, Black Wing, Sea Empress, Flame Empress, Purgatory and her most powerful, the Armadura Fairy. Wiz: The Armadura is strong enough to destroy islands and even shatter the magical spear, Ravelt, which has the power to SHAKE THE WORLD with each attack. Though I think they were just exaggerating. Boomstick: Erza has fought countless foes like Ikagura, Azuma, Jellall, Mirajane and even the hotheaded Natsu Dragneel. She's even defeated her more powerful Edolas counterpart, who owns that world shaking spear, Ravelt!!! This bitch is the definition of girl power. Wiz: She's skilled enough to fight even without her armors and even defeated 100 monsters in only a few moments. She eventually became the new guild master of Fairy Tail. Boomstick: Errr, spoilers. Wiz: Despite this, she's not perfect. She cannot bring too many armors with her and without enough magical energy, she cannot use her abilities. Boomstick: She's also reliant on her swords and weapons for combat. Though she can hold her own with her fists, she can only last so long without her favorite cutting tools. Wiz: Despite this, you better think twice...no...thrice before you mess with Erza...and her cake. Boomstick: But if I get a glimpse of her Seduction Armor, I'd die happy. Wiz: Boomstick! Erza: My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body. Ben Tennyson Wiz: Ben Tennyson was an ordinary 10 year old kid with a normal life. Boomstick: Still better than a fucking ghost kid... Wiz: What's with you? Boomstick: I'm fine. Wiz: Moving on. During a summer trip gone wrong, Ben discovered the Omnitrix, a powerful device that allows the user to turn into extraterrestrials. Boomstick: What? Wiz: ...Aliens. Boomstick: Oh. Why didn't you just say so? Wiz: It was at that moment, Ben decided to use the device for good and be known as a superhero he calls himself, "Ben 10". (amazing music which suddenly dies down to awkward silence) Boomstick: Lamest. Superhero name. Ever. Wiz: It's a cartoon, Boomstick. Boomstick: Let's just move on. Ben has become a secret superhero in our beloved country, 'Murica! Though after growing up to a teenager, Ben has gained a new and improved Omnitrix. Complete with a scanner, voice mail, new forms and a special "get out of death free" card. Yep. You heard that right. Wiz: The Omnitrix has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the required alien he needs to survive regardless if it's out of power. Boomstick: Even then, Ben still has enough skill to fight. Ben has about more than 1,000,000,000 forms! But most of them are locked and he can only use more than 70. Regardless, he still is good at using what he has. Quality over quantity. Wiz: You...just...stole my line. Boomstick: Now you know how I feel. Wiz: Ben's forms have different powers and abilities that come in handy for virtually any situation. He has strong forms like Rath, Four Arms, Humungousaur and many more. Boomstick: He's also got elemental aliens like Big Chill, Water Hazard, Heatblast, Terraspin, Frankenstrike, etcetera. Wiz: But when the going gets tough, he'll dish out his most powerful forms. Boomstick: His favorite alien form is Feedback, who can absorb any kind of energy with no limit. He can absorb so MUCH, he can even absorb the energy of a device that can destroy the entire universe! That's one heck of an explosion. Wiz: There's Way Big, who is Ben's largest and most physically powerful form. He can even fire cosmic rays that has enough power to destroy Pluto. Boomstick: Atomix is a walking nuclear reactor and is considered as Ben's 2nd most powerful form. Wiz: And who is his truest powerful form you ask? Alien X. (Ben transforms into Alien X for the first time) Alien X: Alien X! Boomstick: Alien X is omnipotent, which means anything he wants to happen can happen. He's proven to have the ability to duplicate himself, regenerate, destroy planets, stop or turn back time, use telekinesis and even recreate the entire universe when it got wiped out! Wiz: Though Ben had trouble using Alien X back then due to two separate entities in the form preventing him from doing what he wants, he has successfully tricked them into eternal argument and he was granted full use of the omnipotent alien. Boomstick: If Ben has anything just as powerful as his fancy wristwatch, I'm gonna get a boner... Wiz: He does. Boomstick: Really?! Wiz: Behold Ascalon. A powerful sword crafted by the Omnitrix's creator himself, Azmuth. It taps in the force of the universe as a source of power and has enough destructive capability to destroy planets. Boomstick: ...I think my pants got tight from hearing that... Wiz: Ewwww... Boomstick: Ascalon is tough enough to tank a planet busting explosion, can create portals through dimensions, create whirlwinds strong enough to blow away Humungousaur, blast powerful energy beams and even absorb and take away the power of a demonic god! Only problem is, it also increases the aggressiveness of the user. Wiz: Ben has successfully defeated criminals, warlords, armies and even Diagon, who is basically the god Boomstick mentioned. Boomstick: Still, Ben is not without a weakness. He always relies on brute force rather than thinking things through. Also, he only has 15 minutes to maintain a single transformation. Wiz: But don't make a mistake of underestimating him. Ben can be scary when he needs to be. Boomstick: I bet he can take down that fucking ghost kid. But nooooo... Bastard. Wiz: We're gonna need a doctor for you. Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful weapon in the universe. I stopped the Highbreed invasion, I defeated Vilgax in hand-to-hand combat and I've beaten the Forever Knights more times that I can count. Here's what's going to happen: you're going to release these prisoners, you're going to crawl back to wherever you came from and you're going to stop hunting down aliens because if you don't, I promise, you'll regret it for the rest of your very short lives. DEATH BATTLE! Erza is seen walking around Magnolia until he spots Ben, who is standing near a fallen Natsu. Nearby is Ben's car. Erza: Hey, you! How dare you attack my guild mate! Ben: Well he attacked first! And if you're with him, then you're a bad guy, too. Erza: No one attacks a Fairy Tail member without getting punishment from me. Ben: You're not the first redhead that threatened me. Bring it on! Ben kicks Natsu away. FIGHT! Erza Requips into her Heaven's Wheel armor while Ben transforms into Lodestar. Erza unleashes a barrage of swords at Erza but Lodestar used his magnetic powers to stop them in mid-air and redirected them back at Erza. Erza got surprised and dodges the swords with ease. Erza: He must be some kind of Take Over mage. Erza flew toward Lodestar and tackled him, causing him to get knocked back. Lodestar transforms into Heatblast and unleashes a stream of fire at her. Erza Requips into her Flame Empress armor and absorbs the fire. She then swings her sword to unleash a wave of fire and afterwards, charges at Heatblast. Heatblast absorbs the fire wave but gets hit by Erza, who unleashes a combo of slashes, ending with Heatblast get blown through a building. Erza: All bark, no bite. A flash of green light emerged from the hole of the building and out comes Water Hazard. He blasts her with water and she gets knocked back into a different building. Water Hazard jumps down from his building and looked at Erza. Water Hazard: Now that that's over, how about we go over to my place and have a bowl of my favorite cereal, You Suck-Os? A flash of golden light emerges from the second building and out comes Erza, requiped in her Sea Empress armor. Water Hazard tried blasting her again with water. But Erza blocked the attack with her sword. Erza: I won't fall for the same thing twice. Erza slices down the stream of water and caused a shockwave to hit Water Hazard. Water Hazard then turned back to Ben. Erza took this chance and charged forward then stabbed him in the chest, killing him. Erza: Is that all you have? Suddenly, the Omnitrix glows and began transforming Ben into different aliens, ending the transformation sequence with Swampfire, regenerating his stabbed chest and brought him back to life. Erza backs away. Erza: How in the name of Mavis did you do that? Swampfire: Magic. That's how. Swampfire throws seeds on the ground and immediately grew into vines that wrap around Erza. But another golden flash and Erza requiped into her Flight Armor and breaks free. Erza then zoomed past Swampfire and cuts off his right arm. Swampfire regrows his arm and slaps the Omnitrix to turn into Fasttrack. Fasttrack and Erza both charge at each other and engage in melee combat, both blocking each other's moves until Fasttrack connects an uppercut to Erza's face, launching her in the air. While in mid-air, Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor. Fasttrack slaps the Omnitrix and turns into Astrodactyl. Erza flies towards Astrodactyl. Erza: Moon Flash! Erza unleashes a wave of energy at Astrodactyl, who dodges the attack and uses his energy whip to attack Erza, but she dodges as well. Erza lands on the ground and requips her Lightning Empress armor. Astrodactyl lands not far from her and turns back to human. Ben: Oh man. Not now! Erza blast lightning at Ben, who manages to dodge by diving to his left. Ben then began to run, attempting to buy time for his Omnitrix to recharge. Erza follows him. They were now in a different part of the city. Erza has lost track of Ben. Erza: There is no point in running. No one escapes the wrath of Titania. Ben: Really? Erza hears Ben's voice from somewhere and look above her, which is Ben jumping from a building and slapping down the Omnitrix and turns into Humungosaur. Humungousaur: Then catch me if you can! He body slams Erza, creating a cloud of dust. Humungousaur gets up and Erza is lying down but is suddenly engulfed in bright light as she requips into her Giant's Armor. She throws her spear at the giant alien. Humungousaur catches the spear and throws it back at Erza, who catches it as well. But she got distracted by it as Humungousaur shoulder charges at her, but manages to hold her own against him by pushing the alien back. Erza: It seems everything I can do, you can do, too. Humungousaur turns into Way Big. Erza backs away. Way Big: Can you do... Way Big crosses his arms into an X. Way Big: ...this?! Way Big fires his cosmic ray at Erza. Erza requips into her Adamantine armor. She joins her two shields together and creates her Adamantine Barrier, blocking the cosmic beam. She manages to hold back the beam but it began overpowering the barrier. The barrier breaks and so does her shield and armor. Way Big stops his firing his cosmic ray. Way Big: Had enough? Erza stands up. Erza: Of you. Erza requips into her Purgatory Armor. Way Big tries grabbing her but she dodges and climbs up hia arm and smacks him on his face with her mace so hard, Way Big falls over and turns back to Ben. Ben is right beside his car. Erza lands in front of him. Ben uses the Omnitrix one last time and turns into Atomix. Erza requips into her Armadura Fairy armor. Erza: I am Erza Scarlet. Erza's swords and Atomix's fist collide, creating a powerful shockwave. Erza: S-Class mage! Erza and Atomix back away from each other. Atomix fires an energy beam at her but she simply swats it away and she fires her own beam, forcing the alien to create a force field to defend himself. Erza: Guild master of Fairy Tail! Erza jumps forward and slashes her swords against the force field, breaking it. Erza: I...am...Titania! Erza finally unleashes a powerful energy wave that blasts Atomix away, along with his car, into a skyscraper. The said building started collapsing on top of him. Erza: ...You will never defeat me. Meanwhile, inside the collapsing skyscraper, Atomix is back to human again. Ben stands up while his car is totally wrecked. Ben: She's strong... Probably as strong as Vilgax. She even beat Atomix and Way Big...Is there anything I can use to...? Ben looks at the trunk of his broken car. He opens it and sees something shining and he picks it up. Outside the collapsing skyscraper, Erza is waiting for Ben. She's back on her Heart Kreutz Armor. Erza: Stay away from my guild and never return. Suddenly, a bright light shines from the skyscraper. The whole building collapses and exploded. As the smoke clears, Ben is now donned in knight armor and is holding Ascalon in his hand. Ben: You wanna go medieval? Fine. How about a good old fashioned sword fight? Erza requips into her Purgatory Armor and charges at Ben. Erza's mace and Ben's Ascalon collide with each other. Ascalon easily overpowered Erza's mace and destroyed it. Erza backs away. Erza: I don't sense magic coming from your sword...How did it destroy...? Ben: It's not magic. It's science, bitch! Ben prepares to attack Erza again. Erza quickly requips to her Giant's Armor and tries to parry him with her spear. But Ben, like before, shatters the spear and the armor's giant hands. Erza kept requiping into all her armors simultaneously; Lightning Empress, Sea Empress, Flame Empress, Flight Armor, Black Wing, Heaven's Wheel. Each time she requips into one armor, Ben uses Ascalon to destroy the weapons of each respective armor. Erza is currently on her Japanese Clothing armor, her swords are broken. Ben: What's wrong, Erza? Erza looks at Ben, still in his armor and holding Ascalon. Ben: You were talking about all that good stuff a second ago. Then I shattered your swords. Ben begins menacingly walking towards Erza, who is panting in exhaustion. Ben: What's wrong, Titania? Just grow back your swords. Summon more of your armors. Hit me! Fight me! Erza yells in anger and requips into her Armdura Fairy once more and she and Ben charge at each other, their swords colliding with each other. The two have their swords locked until Ben destroys her swords again. Using this opening, Ben stabs Erza in her gut and, the sword shining in power, he pulls it out, with Erza suddenly just wearing her casual outfit. Erza: What did you do? Ben: I took away your power...All of it... Ben raises his Ascalon. Ben: Have at thee! Ben unleashes an energy wave at the defenseless Erza. Erza was engulfed in bright light and gets annihilated. After the bright light vanished, Erza has disappeared, dead while Ben is still standing with Ascalon in hand. Ben: I think I went overboard. K.O! Ben turns into Alien X and revives Erza. Ben: Don't fight back. It's over. Erza sighs. Erza: Fine. Alternate Ending Ben used Ascalon to destroy the last set of armor and swords of Erza. Erza kneels on the ground in pain. Ben simply looks at her. Erza: I will not give up. There are people depending on me. I cannot lose to you! Ben stares at her for a moment...until he drops Ascalon and his armor disappears, which surprises Erza. Erza: What are you doing? Ben: I misjudged you. You're not a bad guy. Ben offers Erza a hand up. Though hesitating, Erza takes it and Ben helps her stand up. After that, Ben turns into Alien X and uses his reality warping powers to restore all of Erza's armor and swords. Alien X turns back to Ben. Ben: Sorry I attacked you. Erza: ...Apology accepted. But... I also apologize for attacking you. Besides, it was probably Natsu's fault. I'll be sure to punish him. They were quiet for a moment. Ben: Wanna grab a strawberry smoothie? Erza suddenly had hearts on her eyes. Erza: Strawberry? �� FRIENDSHIP Ben and Erza are on a cliff side sitting. Both of them are drinking smoothies while Erza lays her head on Ben's shoulder. Ben blushes. Results Boomstick: Welp, at least it ended in a friendly way. Wiz: Both Ben and Erza were equal in terms of power. Though Erza had plenty of armor that can handle most of Ben's forms, in a similar manner, Ben has some forms that can counter her armors as well. Boomstick: And even though Erza had more experience than Ben, he's proven time and time again that he can take on more experienced foes. An example would be Vilgax, who conquered 10 worlds. Ten! That's on par, if not more impressive than, with whatever Erza has accomplished. Wiz: Ben has fought someone similar to Erza named Albedo, who is Ben's evil twin. Like Erza, Albedo is intelligent and, like Ben, has an Omnitrix of his own. Even though Albedo had better IQ and even had those Ultimate forms of his, well, Ben defeated him. Boomstick: But Wizard, I thought her Adamantine is her strongest defense? Wiz: That is true. However, despite being able to tank a magical beam from the Jupiter Cannon, it still shattered as a result. Way Big's cosmic ray is strong enough to destroy a planet the size of Pluto, so it stands to reason that it can destroy the Adamantine armor as well. Boomstick: Also, that Ascalon sword is stronger than her strongest armor. Even though the Armadura Fairy can destroy Ravelt, a spear which can, and I quote, "shake the world", the armor and its swords got wrecked, while Ascalon managed to destroy a planet, tank the planet busting explosion and remained intact. Wiz: Even if we took away Ascalon, Ben would still win. As long as the Omnitrix is still intact, Erza has no actual way of killing Ben. And she would have little success in destroying the Omnitrix as it is nearly indestructible. Boomstick: The only thing strong enough to destroy it is itself when in self destruct mode, which can only be activated by Ben and Azmuth. Wiz: That and Erza has no counter against Alien X, who he can use any time to destroy her. Boomstick: Alien X may be able to create an entire universe, but he can sure as hell destroy it too, something Erza cannot do. This fight Ascalon-nated quickly. Wiz: The winner is Ben Tennyson. Voting ' Who would you be rooting for? Erza Scarlet Ben Tennyson ' Category: Sword Duel Category: What-If? Death Battles Category: Tierhalibelbrylle Category: Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Human vs Alien